Babysitter
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Jay is 16 and doesn't think he needs a babysitter. What he doesnt know is how his life is going to change. Oneshot, E&C, Slash


**Written for JoMoFan-Spot. **

* * *

><p>"But Mom!" The 16 year old whined. "I don't need a babysitter!" Carol Reso smirked at her son in the mirror as she slid her earring in.<p>

"Jason. Last time we left you on your own you set the kitchen curtains on fire," she reminded him. "You're not being left home alone again.

"I was a kid!" Jay argued. "I didn't know better." Carol turned around to face her son.

"It was last year," she said fighting a grin. Jay huffed.

"But Mrs Johnson smells like cat food," he complained. "And she pinches my cheeks and treats me like a kid." Carol patted his cheek gently before she turned back to her mirror.

"It's not Mrs Johnson," she admitted. "Judy's son just got divorced. His ex didn't want their daughter and goodness knows the poor boy has no idea how to take care of a 3 year old." She shook her head sadly.

"And…?" Jay prompted, pulling his mom out of her pool of sympathy.

"Judy insisted he move home for a few months, let her help him," Carol continued. "He's driving her crazy though, refuses to leave the house most days, so she volunteered him to look after you tonight." Jay rolled his eyes. So instead of the crazy cat lady he got some single dad. His night was going to suck.

* * *

><p>"Jason, come meet Adam!" The short haired blonde sighed, leaving his room and heading for the stairs. He really didn't want to deal with this. At least Mrs Johnson let him stay in his room. He frowned as he started down the stairs. He could have sworn his mom had said that it was a guy who was watching him.<p>

"Oh wonderful," Carol gushed. "Adam this is my son Jason. Jason this is Judy's son Adam." The blonde standing next to his mom turned around and grinned at him.

"It's nice to meet you," he said cheerfully. "I'm sure we're gonna get along great." Jay just managed to stop his jaw from dropping and settled for a manly nod instead.

"We have to be going," Carol announced as her husband draped her jacket over her shoulders. "Have fun boys." Jay watched his parents leave the house before he darted back up to his room. Slamming the door shut, he leant against it. Adam was hot, plain and simple. Sculptured jaw, elegant features all framed by a curtain of beautiful blonde hair. And Jay had no doubt that the hint of the body he had seen through Adam's bulky clothes matched up perfectly with the gorgeous face. Jay let his head smack gently against the door. He was screwed, especially if the pretty blonde turned out to be interested in men. The teen shook his head firmly, trying to eradicate that thought. His mom had said he was divorced with a daughter. A man like that had to be straight.

* * *

><p>"Yes baby. Love you too. Be good for grandma." A soft laugh. "Don't make her read you more than 2 books. Love you baby." Jay walked into the kitchen to see Adam leaning on the counter away from him, his cell phone to his ear. Jay leant in the door a moment to admire the play of the longhaired blonde's muscles in his back under his shirt and his ass in his jeans before the blonde turned around and smiled at him, holding a finger up.<p>

"Hi mom," he said into the cell. "Make sure Rose doesn't stay up too late. She's into…right. And she won't sleep without…yeah. Yes mom I know you know how to raise a child. But I worry about Rosie, you know that. She's only got me now. Ok mom. Give my baby a goodnight kiss from me." He hung up and smiled apologetically at Jay.

"My daughter," he explained. "She gets upset if she doesn't hear my voice before she goes to bed." Jay waved the apology off.

"It's fine," he said. "I bet she's real pretty." Adam smiled proudly and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"My little girl," he said showing Jay a picture of a little brunette girl smiling happily at the camera. Jay smiled at the blonde father.

"She looks nothing like you," he announced. Adam grinned and nodded.

"My ex-husband and I adopted her," he admitted. "Then he decided a child was too much work and took off." He shook his head. "I shouldn't be telling you this. You've probably got problems of your own to worry about. Girl troubles at your age." Jay shrugged.

"Nah," he sighed. "No girlfriend. Probably doesn't help that I'm not exactly interested in them." Adam blinked and clapped a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Been there dude," he agreed. "Not a pretty sight."

"Ever had your so called best friend hire a prostitute to turn you straight?" Jay asked wryly.

"Dude seriously?" Adam exclaimed. "There are some crazy people here for sure." He took a seat at the kitchen table, motioning for Jay to join him. They shared stories of their post-coming out lives and when Adam got up to reheat dinner, hanging his jacket off the back of his chair so that Jay could see his muscles emphasised by the tight black short sleeved shirt, he realised that the night didn't suck quite so bad as he'd expected. In fact, it was almost fun.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning Jay woke up in a mess. When he realised what had happened he groaned and sunk back against his pillows. Obviously his 'babysitter' from the previous night had affected him more than he had realised. One quick shower later and he was sitting at the kitchen table as his mom made breakfast. Thinking about it that day Jay realised something. The pretty blonde man had been so nice. And from that morning it had become apparent to Jay that he definitely felt an attraction for the older man. Add into that the fact that Adam had already admitted he was gay and Jay knew he could get the blonde in his bed. Of course Jay would be doing the fucking despite his age but he didn't think the blonde would mind much. That thought out and Jay decided then and there that the next time he saw Adam he would start the plan to get him under him. First job, get to know his daughter. The single dad seemed to be the type of guy that would like anyone who made an effort to spend time with his little girl.<p>

* * *

><p>A week later Carol announced that she and his dad were going to a wedding and subsequent reception. Jay hovered around all morning waiting to see which babysitter she was gonna stick him with this time, and when the doorbell rang Jay ran to the door.<p>

"I'll get it," he called, ignoring the soft chuckle that came from his mom. Pulling the door open he was pleased to see Adam standing there, even if he was shocked to see the little girl sitting on Adam's hip.

"Hi there Jay," he greeted. "Hope you don't mind. Mom agreed to me watching you before she realised that she was going to the same wedding and couldn't watch Rose." Jay grinned as the older blonde rolled his eyes.

"You don't mind if she stays with us do you?" Adam asked.

"Course not," Jay said, as he stepped aside. "Come on in." Adam smiled and stepped in, setting Rose down on the floor.

"Oh there you are Adam," Carol gushed as she hurried down the stairs. "And this must be your little girl." Rose hid behind Adam's leg, clutching his pants leg. Carol laughed and she and her husband said their goodbyes before they left.

"Ok Rosie, how bout you stop being shy," Adam said.

"You know there's a park down the road," Jay suggested, suddenly realising that it was a perfect opportunity to get on Rose's good side. Adam's face lit up and Rose came out from behind his leg to peer up at him with a pleading look.

"Sounds good to me," Adam agreed. "Do we need to drive?" Jay shook his head.

"Its only 10 minutes' walk," he explained.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the three of them walked into the small community park. Rose instantly started to pull at her father's hand when he set her down, trying to get to the sandbox. Adam laughed and nudged the little brunette towards it.<p>

"Go play baby," he encouraged. "You'll be fine." Rose shook her head until Adam picked her up and walked over to the sandbox, placing her down and moving to sit on a bench a couple of feet away. Jay joined him, slinging an arm over the back of the bench.

"You worry about her," Jay stated, watching how Adam's eyes never left his daughter. Adam sighed.

"My mom says I worry too much," he admitted. "She thinks that Rose will be just fine without my overprotective tendencies." Jay watched the elder blonde as he scrubbed his hands over his face, suddenly looking much older.

"She's so shy," Adam sighed, glancing at Jay. "She doesn't make friends easily. And most of the time whenever she does manage to make a friend their parents find out she has…had I suppose…two dads. Then they keep their kids from her." Jay rested a hand on Adam's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze.

"She'll meet some decent friends one day," Jay assured him. "And when she does she'll blossom." Adam shrugged.

"I know," he admitted. "But she got so much quieter, so much shyer after the divorce. It feels like it's my fault, like I'm screwing her up."

"Don't say that," Jay scolded softly. "Your ex was the one who walked out right? He was the one who wants nothing to do with her. You're doing a great job raising her." Adam smiled slightly and glanced at Jay out of the corner of his eye.

"You know for a 16 year old you're pretty damn perceptive," he announced. Jay grinned and shrugged silently before they both returned to watching Rose.

* * *

><p>Later that night after Rose had been fed and tucked into the spare room bed, with pillows piled around her to assuage Adam's overprotectiveness Jay dug the tub of choc chip ice-cream out of the back of the freezer and handed Adam a bowl, both of them sitting on the couch in the living room. Chatting away, Jay finally broached the subject that had been bothering him.<p>

"A man like you has to have someone special in his life," he suggested. Adam flushed and looked at his bowl.

"Nope," he admitted. "Rose is the only special someone in my life."

"Really?" Jay asked. "A guy that looks like you has to have men chasing you."

"I'm 25, divorced with a 3 year old," Adam told him. "After a year living on my own my mom decided that I needed her help, guilt tripped me into moving back here. Guys want nothing to do with me once they find out about Rose whether they were interested in me before or not." Jay looked at him in shock. Adam was gorgeous. It astonished him that men wouldn't want him just because he was devoted to his daughter.

"I'm sure there's someone out there who wants you," he offered, placing his empty bowl on the coffee table. "There has to be." Adam snorted.

"Like a 6'4" brunette bronze sex god?" Adam asked. "He already walked out on me." Jay reached out and placed a hand on Adam's thigh, squeezing gently before leaning in and kissing him calmly, just barely resisting the urge to crow in victory when Adam leant into the soft touch and parted his lips slightly.

"Someone finds you attractive," he said calmly once he pulled back. "Remember that." Adam ran his fingers over his lips before he ran out of the room. Jay sighed and started to clean up before his mom got home.

* * *

><p>Adam stood over his daughter watching her sleep. For once though his mind wasn't on the little girl. It was on the blonde boy in the other room. The blonde boy who apparently wanted him. Adam shook his head. He couldn't deny that Jay was attractive or that he wanted him. But there was a 9 year age difference and Jay was still underage. Adam didn't want to take advantage of him. On the other hand Jay obviously wanted it. He wasn't innocent in any way. Would it really hurt to give in for just one night?<p>

* * *

><p>"Jason!" Jay sighed as he walked down the stairs a couple of weeks later. A brunette woman stood at the front door with Rose on her hip. Jay remembered that she was Judy, his mom's friend from her book club, and he also remembered that she was Adam's mom.<p>

"What's up mom?" he asked, smiling at Rose who just hid her face in her grandmother's shoulder.

"Can you watch Rose?" Carol asked. "Judy and I have our book club and Adam…"

"My sons having some personal problems," Judy said, worry lining her face. "It'll just be easier if Rose isn't around." Jay smiled innocently and held his arms out for the little girl. Judy handed her and the bag hanging off her shoulder over swiftly before Carol kissed Jay's forehead and the two women left. Jay went into the living room before he put Rose down on the carpet and sat in front of her.

"We're going to have some fun today huh?" he asked as he pulled some of her toys out of the bag. The little girl sat there happily playing as he watched her, a sweet smile forming on his lips as he watched the brunette play happily.

"Play?" she asked as she held a doll out to him. Jay crossed his legs and began to play, amusing the little girl when he started making the voices as well. They played for almost an hour before Jay got up to make lunch.

"I wonder what's going on with your Daddy sweetie," he mused.

"Papa come back," she announced. "Daddy sad." Jay took a second to process before he sighed in sympathy for the elder man. He hoped that he was the one to pick Rose up that night.

* * *

><p>Sure enough when the doorbell rang it was Adam standing on the other side. Jay didn't hesitate before he stepped aside to let the blonde enter.<p>

"Rose is upstairs asleep," he assured the elder man. "You can go check on her if you like." Adam did so immediately, and when he returned his eyes were red and puffy. Jay didn't say a word just handed him a bowl of ice-cream and picked up his own.

"Thanks," Adam murmured as he started eating. Jay kept his eyes on the elder man, putting his bowl aside as Adam started to whimper sadly.

"Don't cry," Jay soothed as he moved closer to the other man, taking his bowl and placing it on the coffee table before he wrapped his arms around Adam. "It'll be ok."

"My ex is back," Adam sobbed out. "He wants to take my baby away from me. His parents are supporting him and because he grew up with a 'stable family environment' he thinks he has a better chance of getting Rose if he has to take it to court." The blonde beauty buried his face into the crook of Jay's neck even as he clung to the younger man. Jay just stroked his hair and murmured soothing words in his ear, trying to calm him down.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Adam lay with his head in Jay's lap, the younger man's fingers combing gently through his hair. The elder man's sobs had been reduced to the occasional sniffle and Jay suspected that he hadn't been told the whole story.<p>

"He's seeing someone else," Adam confessed suddenly. "He wouldn't tell me who but he rubbed it in my face that he was very happy with someone else." His voice suddenly sounded very small. "He told me that I was terrible at everything. At sex, at being married. Even said I was a crappy father." Jay rolled his eyes and tugged Adam's hair until the elder blonde looked at him.

"You listen to me," he said fiercely. "Anyone with two eyes can tell that you're the best father that Rose could ever have. You're gorgeous and intelligent and anyone would be lucky to have the honour of being inside of you. And I bet you were an awesome husband. Your ex is just a douchebag." Adam looked at him before he let out a shy giggle and leant up to kiss Jay passionately. Jay let himself give in but instantly pulled back when Adam started to unbutton his shirt.

"No," he said, covering the long fingers with his hands, his heart breaking at the look of rejection on Adam's face. He moved one of his large palms to gently touch the elder blonde's cheek, cupping it gently even after Adam flinched as if he was expecting to be hit.

"I'm not saying not ever, just not now," he explained gently. "You've had a long day and you're upset. I refuse to take advantage of that." He sighed when Adam looked down at the ground.

"Why don't you go take a nap with Rose?" he suggested. "You look exhausted." Adam nodded slowly and stepped back, offering a shy smile towards Jay before he headed for the guest room.

Jay cleaned up their bowls before he followed Adam, watching the two of them sleep peacefully. He didn't move from the doorframe for close to an hour, just watching Adam curled around Rose, looking like he wanted to protect her even in sleep.

* * *

><p>Jay was sitting at the foot of the steps when Carol and Judy came in, both women looking at him until he simply pointed upstairs. Judy fussed over her son for a little while before she asked Carol if she would mind leaving Adam asleep until he woke up on his own, admitting that he hadn't been getting much sleep for the last couple of weeks due to Randy harassing him all the time. Carol agreed without hesitation and Judy took her leave.<p>

* * *

><p>Over the next six months Adam and Jay became very close. Adam was fighting for custody of Rose in court and Jay was always around when he needed to talk or to cry. It became less and less unusual for his parents to come home and find his and Adam cuddled up on the couch, often with Rose playing on the floor in front of them. In fact, the nights when Adam babysat him it became common for the three of them to fall asleep in either the guest bed or in Jay's bed, usually with Rose in the middle of them with Adam and Jay's hands intertwined over the top of her.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, one afternoon Jay got home from school on a night that he knew Adam was watching him to find the blonde beauty already waiting on the front steps for him. The huge smile on his face gave it away, and the passionate kiss the second they entered the house only confirmed it. Jay reversed their positions so that he was pressing Adam up against the wall, until Adam dragged Jay up the stairs. The younger blonde carefully pushed Adam down to lie on his bed, before he crawled on top of the beautiful blonde and kissed him, intertwining their fingers.<p>

"No rush," he assured Adam. "If you're ready to go all the way then I will happily take that honour. Otherwise we can take it slow."

"I want you inside me," Adam begged, his eyes pleading through hooded eyes even as he bucked his hips. Jay leant down and placed a chaste kiss on Adam's lips.

"There's no hurry," he whispered. "We've got all night." Adam smiled up at him and Jay felt a wave of satisfaction roll over him. His plan had worked.

* * *

><p><strong>A rebuttal to an idea she found saying that a 30+ Adam should rape a teenage Jay…my lady and I agreed that first of all any rape involving Adam raping Jay would be dick rape (which is when the bottom ie. Adam rapes the top ie. Jay. There's no law that says bottoms can't fuck themselves on an unwilling top and call it rape) and that second of all it would be a teenage Jay who would pursue an older Adam. Thus, this was born.<strong>


End file.
